To test the hypothesis that the distribution of abdominal fat accumulation and the associated cardiovascular risk factors differ in matched males and females with upper body segment who are either non-diabetic or have niddm. Postulate tha both male and female non diabetic subjects have predominantly subcutaneous adipose tissue while otherwise similar niddm subjects have visceral adipose tissue accumulation.